Forgotten Memories
by first-2-fall-last-2-know
Summary: The flock have forgotten everything. What happens when they meet at a school normal one. Will they get their memories back. Fax maybe other pairings. t for THE best OK maybe not
1. Who Are You

**Ok. Peeps from the world unless you aren't from the world but like that would be interesting Ya….I got this idea from reading The Game of Seduction Peruvian Chick‏ and by ****PrepGonePunk95 The Move you should seriously read her fanfics their like amazing cept she liked discontinued half of them so ya that sucked….but still. So ya.**

**MAX POV**

I was on a beach with a boy he was a dark figure. Everything was blurry. He looked like really bad and had three scars. I said something then suddenly I swooped down and kissed him on his lips whoa.

I woke up as soon as my mum called me. We all seemed to do that. But before I got up I had a flashback

~Flashback~

"Max"

"What"

"Let's go out"

"Why"

"Cause we can"

Sadly that's all I needed me and that dark figure went for a fly.

~END FLASBACK~

**(Sorry if I didn't get it right I was doing it from memory and like I now it suck)**

I've been having this flashbacks since the moment I set foot in the orphanage where me and my two younger siblings Angel and Zack and I call them Angel and Gazzy**. **I was Maxine **(can anyone think of an awesome last name)**or just Max. Our adopted mum had picked out our names and she had thought I needed a better name then just Max so ya.

No one knew what our past was where we came from nothing at all. All we knew was that we were three kids with wings and that some of us had more abilities then others. I walked in to Angel's room to wake her up for her first day of school. Whoop whoop. NOT. She was already ready trying to do her hair. I helped her then went to Gazzy room to.

He was asleep looking like an Angel which we sort of are but what ever. I tried waking him up. That didn't work time for plan B.

"GAZZY!!! EARSERS EVERYWHERE THEY WANT TO_ EAT_ YOU!!!"

Gazzy was instantly awake. For some weird reason he and Angel were sort of scared of erasers strange right.

"Get ready" I ordered him then walked down stairs.

I went down stairs and ate the breakfast my mum had made. When we first came and I tried to cook that was so bad. She was so surprised at how much we could eat. Especially Angel. Angel and Gazzy slowly made their way down stairs. When they saw the breakfast they hurried and made their way down stairs. I hurriedly walked them to school AKA flew em.

After telling them the usual nothing funny no mind games or tricks no bombs same old. How that kid knows how to make bombs beats me. I mean he was like 9 seriously. I flew to my school. I was late. Great. I went and got my schedule from the office. I was trying to find my home room when I bumped into someone sending papers flying.

"This is exactly what I needed" I muttered

When I had gathered all my papers I got up. I finally saw who I had hit. He was a boy with longish black hair. His fringed was messy it flopped in front of one eye. He had on black jeans and a black windbreaker to match it. He was….seemed familiar

"Who are you?" I asked rudely

His response was well… "Anyone you want me t be"** (I love that line I'm copywriting u guys can't copy me)**

He smiled I looked in his eyes they were so intense and hypnotizing.

"The class you're looking for is over there." He said pointing crap how did I miss it. Handing me my schedule.

I walked into class. This was going to be interesting. I walked to the teacher's desk.

"Class this is our new student…."

"Maxine," I told him "Max for short"

"Be nice and help her if she gets lost. You can sit next to Monique" he said pointing to a black African girl. She had straight curly hair and was wearing clothes…well I would never get caught in. I sat down in the seat next to her near the back great I could talk to her if needed. This was going to be really interesting.

**So howdya like it you know you could tell me in a review going to do Nudge POV next going to be awesome. My sis was all like get OFF the comp. MY bro was all like no she can use it all she wants sorry id short**

**~first-to-fall~**


	2. New Girl

**Thanks for the Favs. and reviews. Hope u like it ya. You no Wat would be interesting in a twilight /Max crossover if Bella went for Jacob_ not _Edward. Edward fell for Max. Fang died. Straw berry blond+ Straw berry blond=Iggy + Tanya. Seth fell for Nudge Embry for angel Leah for Gazzy and they all lived happily ever after. The End. =) jkk.**

**Nudge POV**

I was sitting there in class attracting my metal pen to my hand watching it attract to my hand. School was B.O.R.I.N.G. I stared at Chase as he busily wrote down the notes the teacher told us. Chase was my crush he had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes he was so cute. Just then my pen rolled off my desk I bent down to pick it up didn't need to cause a mob. I "picked" up my pen. As I lifted my head I saw Fang talking to a girl through the window. She seemed new…and familiar.

I could faintly hear what they were saying. Nick just told her that he would be ANYONE she wanted to be. OMJ he just smiled. Nick NEVER smiled. Not even to Lissa or Brigid who he had dated. THIS WAS AMAZING. He pointed at the class room door. She walked in, in a daze.

When Max sat down beside me. I wanted so bad to ask her if she liked him or not but it would be rude so ya.

"Hey I'm Monique but my friends call me Nudge"

"Max…Do you know what the Tall dude with black hair that looks like an emo's name is?" she asked

"Nick he's the heartthrob of the school. Everyone just calls him Fang though why I have no loves him. But he's really silent and only dated Lissa and Brigid…he has two other siblings but they aren't related in anyway. Iggy is another heartthrob he's blind and then there's Chase" I said pointing to him "he's so HOTT and…"

"Okay I get it" she said holding up her hand in a stop signal.

"Why do you want to know anyway I mean you're like new right?"

"No reason" I could tell this conversation was over. After some silence she answered my question

"Well I bumped into him in the hallway and I got lost in his eyes then I asked him who he was and he told me anyone he wants me to be." She smiled "Then he smiled…why am I telling you this anyway" I shrugged then "listened" to the teacher as he droned on about who knows what.

For the rest of class I got some notes stared at Chase. Sent death glares at Juliet for flirting with Chase. Juliet was my enemy she thought she was all that that stuck up blond. She liked Chase too. Man I hated that girl. The bell rang I walked out of class after inviting Max to sit with us and giving her instructions to her next class. Then I walked up to Chase to walk so he could walk me to my next class.

He was being bombarded by Juliet. He mouthed help me.

"Hey Juliet Harry is looking for you" I said talking about Juliet's boyfriend.

She sent me a glare and walked off to do whatever.

"Thanks" Chase told me. You see we were like Best friends. But he didn't know I liked him. So ya

"Did you see the new girl? Max. I think Fang has the hotts for her. like major OMJ"

"Really finally someone decent. I mean he dated _Lissa. _How do you now this anyway?...OMJ?"

"Cause I'm Nudge duh. But don't tell anyone k you know jasper from twilight hes so hott" **(A/N not a crossover)** he smiled at the twilight remark he knew how crazy i was about it.

"Ya don't want your brother getting angry."

He dropped me off at my classroom I still couldn't figure out why she was familiar. Right now all I new is that 1) I had to get her and Fang together 2)no way was Chase dating Juliet 3)JULIET WAS A INSANE BLOND WANNA BE 4) I had to get Max and Fang together forever

**So how did you like it? Remember to click the review button before you exit this page. Ya umm sorry if it was short had to get off fast. But ya. At least I updated and remember to click the review button before you exit this page. The more reviews the more updates**


	3. So That’s Why You Were Late

**A/N**

**Thanks for ****ShadX - Dramione Fan****, ****LiVeLoVeReAdTwIhOsTmAxRiDe****, and ****Aleria14**** for reviewing you rock. I'm dedicating this chappie to you since you reviewed and no one else did.**

**Max POV**

School went on for that day. I didn't see a sign of Nick/Fang though I did find a Sam who I have to admit is very good looking and nice he wanted to sit with me at lunch but couldn't since I was sitting with Nudge. But he left before I could tell him which was bad. Especially when lunch came.

After I got my food I looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit when I saw Nudge waving her ands wildly trying to get my attention. Which she did. I walked over to the table. Nudge introduced me to her friends. I sat down next to her and started eating when I noticed a couple of her friends starring at me.

"Are you going to finish all of that? It looks like a lot of food." Chase said

"Yup" I hated it when people were like that so annoying. Thankfully someone asked

"Nudge where's your bro?"

"Which one" Nudge said preoccupied by eating her lunch

"Oh never mind he's over there" I watched in amazement as nudges friend pointed to Fang/Nick. THIS WAS REALLY _**BAD.**_ Just then Sam walked over he stood next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" the table went silent and they stared at me waiting for an answer.

Thankfully Nick sat down in it. The seat _right _next to me.

"Ok maybe not" after Sam left the awkward silence was over. I continued eating. So Nudge was Nick's sister. The person I had a crush on sister was the person I gushed my heart out to. Great could this day get any better.

"Nudge May I talk to you?" I asked "privately"

"Umm Sure Max"

Me and Nudge walked away from the table I could feel some eyes boring hole into my head. Fang.

"So Fang's your brother?"

"Yup"

"If you dare tell anyone what I told you are so…" I left the threat open. I no you guys are like how can you threaten someone that's younger then you Max. I wasn't going to let everyone know that I liked Fang I mean think about it.

"Ok Max just to tell you Fang hates Sam…so you might want to stay away from him if you know what I mean…OH AND Fang used to be dating these two girls Lissa and Brigid but he dumped 'em and like if they saw you to together it would be bad" Nudge said.

Well that explained why the table had gone quit but I mean she could have told me earlier like when she was giving that huge explanation in the class. Seriously. We walked back to the table. Everyone was giving me weird stares but like I cared. So lunch went on I ate my food. Nudge chattered to her friends. Fang was quite for most of the time. Finally lunch came to an end. Yes! School went on. Then science came. Guess who ended up having the same class at that time. If you guessed Fang you're right. Sitting at the table next to me. It was the same time the strangest thing happened.

So I was sitting there in science Fang sitting next to me. I didn't try to make conversation. I was doodling in my notebook not really paying any attention to the teacher. Suddenly there was a blinding pain that stunned me exploding behind my eyes. I couldn't do anything I couldn't think right. I saw images of people. I was blurry but I could make out six figures. Well seven if you included the lump on the floor. They had wings. Even the lump which I made out as a dog. Something was really wrong they seemed so familiar. I realized I had tears streaming down my face my hand were clutching my head keeping it from splitting open.

The pain slowly subsided. I realized was on the floor. I woke up to find Fang holding me rubbing soothing circles on my back right between my wings. Crap had he felt them which made me even more uncomfortable plus the fact that Fang had been practically hugging me though he let go when he realized I was sane again. Have I ever mentioned I was claustrophobic? Well I was and the whole class had crowded around us. I kept telling myself Breathe in let it out breathe in let it out.

"Class give her some space let her get some air to breathe" Mr. Davis our Science teacher said. The class slowly left though a few of them asked if I was okay I nodded.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Our teacher asked I shook my head in reply. I noticed Fang was staring at me strangely. I looked deep into his eyes they were dark and beautiful like those of a panthers. I looked at him and thanked him with my eyes hoping he would understand. He nodded curtly then looked in the front of the classroom. Class continued I was quite boring.

I looked over at him and noticed that he was sketching something in his notebook. I leaned closer to see and saw that he was drawing people. There were five figures he was working on his sixth. Inc he was using a pencil it was a grey scale so there wasn't a variety of color. But Fang was a good artist so it came out well.

The smallest person in his drawing was a girl she had curly hair and big eyes that looked innocent. She had a little bear with her. There was a boy with big eyes who seemed very childish. Fang was currently drawing a person she looked very familiar then I realized why. It looked like me. I gasped it was realistic. Did I mention that he had drawn wings on them? Well mine he didn't shred of hope filled me. Maybe he didn't know then maybe he did.

**Fang's POV**

I sat down at science all I could think about was that Sam wanted to steal her from me. She was different from other people I knew no just the fact that she ate more than usual. I mean we all did that me, Iggy, even Nudge. But then that girl was jut messed up I men it she could talk on forever at times she even talked in her sleep. I wonder what Max and Nudge were talking about. I thought of Max ad about her eyes those big chocolate brown eyes her hair the way it shined. Class had started just then she walked into the class room. Had my thoughts of her willed her hear? Probably not that just sounded corny. She took a seat in the only empty chair. The one beside me.

Class was boring. I wanted something interesting to happen. Wanted to fly to fell the wind in my face and hair. To feel the wind as it ruffles up my feathers. At that thought Max let out a whimper and fell to the floor curled up in a ball. Her hands were pressed to her head. I knew I had to help her but how? Then out of instinct I knelt down on to floor beside her and gathered her in my arms letting her soak my shirt while I rubbed circles into a back where my wings would have been. She regained her proper mind and stopped whimpering so I let go. She started breathing strangely only then did I realize but all the kid surrounding us.

After max dumped Mr. Davis's offer to the Nurse she looked at me with those big chocolate brown eyes. Sending me a message saying "thanks" I nodded n reply the looked back at the teacher who had started the lesson again. I got bored after a while and decided to start sketching in my notebook. I started to draw people with wings making sure they didn't look like Ig, Nudge or me. Then I drew started to draw these two kids from a dream I had they looked to be related but since my memory was foggy I couldn't get them right. I drew wings for them to. Then I started o n my last figurine I got her perfect. I started drawing her wings then shaded the freckly looking spots on her feather when heard a gasp beside me. I turned o see Max's stunned face. I had forgotten she was there

"You're REALLY good" She whispered to me.

"Ya I've been told …So what's your name" I asked though I knew it.

"Maxine but don't call me that or you'll regret it. Just Max"

"Whatever you say. I'm Nick Jones but those who are really close friends or family call me Fang."

"So are you saying we're friends because if you are I would LOVE a friend who isn't as crazy as your sister." Great I had a knew friend.

**Max POV**

After school was over as I made my way to the school doors bumped into someone or two. They both had red hair and right then and there I knew I hate them.

"Stay away from Nick got it" One of them said.

"What are you talking about"

"We know what happened in your science class" the other one said

"Ya and we want you to stay away from him" The other one said

"He's ours…" I was getting tired of her whiney voice and even though Angel is one of the cutest people I know. She is so annoying so if I'm late cause of to bratty wannabe's she going to be so annoying.

"Ya then why did he dump you?" I interrupted her then walked past them. I walked down to the side walk that would lead to Gazzy and Angel's school. I realized someone was following me I hoped it wasn't on of the jerks I turned around to see Fang.

"Are you stalking me" I asked

"Umm no I'm going to pick up my younger sister from school" he replied

"Oh I knew that I was just testing you" I said . MAN could I get any lamer.

"Righhhhhhhht" Fang said sarcastically.

"So a sister huh? Nudge never mentioned you had a younger sister."

"Ya my mom decided to adopt to boys and two girls to be fair."

When we reached Angel school Angel walked over to me

"Max what took you so long I got so bored you were taking so LONG" even though it had only been 15 min. "but then I met Claire Jones now we're best friends"

Fangs' voice broke through what Angel was saying "Hey Claire sorry for being late" Fang id kneeling down next to his little sister hugging her. I looked at his eyes I've seen the look somewhere I just didn't know where. Then I looked at Angel she looked at Fang then at me and smiled

"So that's why you were late" she said still smiling


	4. Authors Note

A/N

Sorry just another boring A/N. I'm going to go to my relatives' house for a while and they don't have a comp or internet so I can't update. Ya then later I might go to Singapore. Ya I'm really sorry. But I'll get bored so I'll probably think of genius beyond genius ideas for my stories like I might do one about after BD for a Twilight FanFic. Ya. So really sorry. Can't wat till New Mon come out + you now in twilight Jasper he's in Avatar. I find that sorta of strange but who cares JAKSON RATHBONE IS AWESOME!!!!!!! Ya so review and when I get back I'll update really long chappies. TTYL or UYL (update you later)

Bye ~first-2-fall~


	5. Moonlight Dreams

Heyo peoples sorry for not updating but PLEAZE PLEAZE PLEAZE forgive me

Anyway I got a Fiction Press account so like check it out my story

http://www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/s/2764574/1/Moonlight_Dreams

REVIEW PLEASE well ya

I'll update if you do…PLEASE I'll update any story for like a BUNCH of chappies

Thanks

love ya

~ first-2-fal-last-2-know ~


End file.
